


10 Minutes

by Author404



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, John watson is married, M/M, Onesided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author404/pseuds/Author404
Summary: John has to leave.





	10 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one scene in the movie when John's all like "My ten minutes are up" That's a good movie.

John Watson gathered the last of his things in rather a hurry. Mary was expecting him downstairs in, he checked his watch, ten minutes. Sherlock was laying on the floor with a book covering his face. John had already said his goodbyes. He picked up a leather journal and sniffed. He would miss doing cases with Sherlock but Mary was the most important thing in his life. He wouldn’t want to get hurt on the job. 

“Goodbye, Holmes.” John winced at how cold he sounded. He opened his mouth to rephrase but Sherlock sighed audibly behind the pages of an encyclopedia. “I- I- Sherlock.” John knelt next to his closest friend. “Look at me.” The man didn’t comply. John threw the volume off his face and waited impatiently. 

“What do you want, John?” Sherlock drawled. Is he serious? 

“What do I want? What do I want? I want to tell you goodbye, Sherlock. Can’t I say goodbye to my best friend?” John begged with the man he held so dear. But he didn’t move a muscle. Fine. “Fine.” If he wanted to be that way, he could. “If you wanna just… Sulk around and starve yourself then do it!” John’s eyes felt prickly. He wiped them with the back of his hand. The blond man cracked open his pocket-watch again. 

He got back up and dusted his coat. He moved toward the door to the next chapter in his life when he heard shuffles and bangs behind him. John didn’t stop. His hand was on the door’s wooden handle when a slurry voice sounded behind him. 

“John.” 

“What?” He snapped and turned back around. Sherlock looked hurt now like he was the one in pain here. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Sherlock Holmes doesn’t apologize for things, John thought. He’s just playing with me.   
“No, you’re not.” John hissed and angrily twisted open the door. Sherlock bolted after him and stopped his colleague in the hallway. He grabbed onto John’s collar desperately. 

“Please, please, please,” Sherlock begged. John was so confused. “Please stay.” John yanked himself away from the other man’s grasp and continued to the first floor. Sherlock fumbled behind him. John ignored his callings. “John!” Sherlock grabbed a hold of his hand, twirling him around. 

“Let me go, Sherlock! You had your chance!” John couldn’t escape his grasp this time. He dropped his shoulders. “What d'you want?” Sherlock stared him directly in the face.   
“Don’t leave.” John tried to yank out again. No luck. He couldn’t deal with his friend’s horrid mood swings. He was Mary’s now. “I need you.” 

John shoved Sherlock away, taking back his hand. He met the teary green eyes with freezing grey ones. 

“You had your chance.” 

John let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, all that. Thanks for reading! Any requests, send em to @author-404 on Tumblr. 
> 
> \- Faye


End file.
